Lillie
Lillie is a supporting character introduced in Pokémon Sun & Moon. She serves as one of the player character's allies and traveling companions during the course of the game. In the anime, she is one of Ash's classmates at the Pokémon School in Alola. Appearence Genetically, Lillie is a white skinned girl who is implied to around eleven years old. She has blond hair and green eyes Initially, Lillie appears in a white detailed sleeveless dress with knee-high white luxury socks, Light-bluish flats, and a large white hat. All of her clothing except her socks have the Aether Foundation logo on it. Her hair is styled back and long with two strands in the beginning styled to look like seeming hearts. She also carries a large pokemon styled drum bag which she uses to carry Nebby in Before she changes appearances, at one point in the original Sun and Moon, Lillie comments on how Lillie only wore clothes her mother gave her and not ones she picked out. It is implied that Lusamine may have dressed Lillie to look like Nihiligo (similarly to how her design resembles another Ultra Beast) however, this is debatable as it contradicts how Lusamine, while under Nihiligo's influence, hated Lillie, begging the question on why she'd dress Lillie as something she loved when she hated Lillie. It is also implied that Lillie likes her old clothes as she doesn't get rid of them until using attire more fit for a trainer and how her new appearance is still white. Once Lillie becomes a trainer, she wears a white shirt white athletic shirt and a white skirt. In replacement of her drum back is a pink backpack. She wears short white socks and shoes resembling that of Japanese school girl shoes. Her hair is tied back into a not with a long tail. She keeps the two front strands of hair, just restyled. Personality Lillie is a pure good girl who initially hates pokemon getting so much to the point that she dislikes battling (most likely a development from not growing up around it). As the story goes on, Lillie's hatred for hurt pokemon shrinks down to only cruelty towards pokemon and not battling at all. This is one of her major developments. Eventually, Lillie becomes a trainer herself Lillie is initially shy and a bit cold, though she quickly warms up to be a nice person who cares for her friends. As the story goes on, Lillie becomes more open and happy. She is weak-willed though and seems to not be able to do anything herself, a major conflict for her. This is especially prevalent in her want to help Nebby, and how she never seems to actually help Nebby aside from protecting it. When Team Skull confronts her before taking her away, her will becomes stronger when she accepts to be taken away to protect Nebby and when confronting her mother. Her will strongly develops after Nebby evolves (unaware to Lillie), she then becomes very strong-willed and decides to help Nebby herself, or at least stand up to her mother as she still doesn't have pokemon. After the story, Lillie sets off for her goal to become a strong-willed trainer like the protagonist History In the games Background Lillie grew up in the Aether foundation with her Family. Mohn, her father, ran it as a place for Pokemon to come and relax, a poke paradise to be short. At some point, Mohn learned of the Ultra Beast and started to research them. It is implied that Mohn, during one of his experiments, became a failure when he summoned Nihiligo. Mohn was sucked into the ultra wormhole and Nihiligo used its poisons to infect Lusamine's brain to make her obsessed with only Nihiligo and hating everything else, including her children. It is also implied that the experiments were hidden from Lillie and Gladion. Lusamine is implied to have abused her children in multiple ways, mainly because she didn't care about them due to Nihiligo's poisons. This eventually caused Gladion to abandon her sister and take Type: Null and escape the Aether Foundation. He succeeded which enraged Lusamine. She is implied to treat Lillie even worse after this. Eventually, Lillie took Cosmog which she nicknamed Nebby, who Lusamine also angry, and tried to escape... she was cornered but Nebby was able to use a powerful move to teleport Lillie and itself somewhere else Later, Lillie and Nebby are found by Professor Burnet on the beach and takes them to her husband Professor Kukui into his care. Lillie becomes Profesdor Kukui’s assistant and develops a shallow relationship with Hau as a shy girl who is cautious about letting Nebby be seen, due to the Aether Foundation's presence among the island, something Nebby can't understand. Melemele Island The protagonist first sees Lillie going up the ruins path from Ika village. The protagonist, possibly suspecting that she may be the Kahuna and follows her. She is then discovered in trouble as Nebby escaped the bag carelessly and began to be attacked by a group of wild Spearow. Lillie, extremely worn out, was unable to do anything and pleas the protagonist to help Nebby. The protagonist helps Nebby by covering it with his/her body, Nebby is forced to use its hidden power, thereby destroying the bridge. Nebby and the protagonist are saved by Tapu Koko. Lillie asked Nebby to return into her bag. She also asked the protagonist not to tell anybody about Nebby. This strikes her Deeply as later that night she said she would never forget the protagonist from the bottom of her heart. She then formed and friendship with the protagonist and opened up a little. Lillie then accompanied the protagonist and Hau on their island challenges so she can help Nebby. Throughout the game she acts as a healer for the protagonist's Pokémon, implying that she is good at it. Lillie develops seldom on the first island as the island is short lived and soon the protagonist and his/her friends move to Akala Island Akala Island Upon arrival in Akala Island, Lillie is shown to develop her friendliness more already as she happily talks to Captain Mallow and Kahuna Olivia. Lillie explores the world to answer her own questions while waiting for the protagonist to head towards the Akala Island ruins, behind Diglett Cave where challenges go after they won all the normal trials of the island. At one point the protagonist is invited to go to the Aether Paradise facility on the island. Lillie recognizes the name and instantly refuses, foreshadowing her history with it, especially after seeing the uniforms being the same as the men who chased Lillie in her escape. Once past Diglett cave, Lillie is quite excited to know that she will get to watch the protagonist fight Olivia in front of the Akala ruins entrance. Lillie, while still not liking pokemon battles, watches and ends up developing much because of it, seeing as pokemon themselves seem to enjoy battling. After seeing the determination of the two, Lillie sets her goal to help Nebby when they go to Ula'Ula Island. Ula'Ula Island As Lillie searches the island for ruins, she encounters Hapu and Acerola who help her find answers to Nebby and its origin. She eventually stays with Acerola at the Aether facility of the island, run by Acerola herself. Lillie is shown to greatly develop in all aspects during this segment of the game Return to the Aether Foundation Alone with no one to protect her, Lillie is confronted by Team Skull Admin Plumeria while the protagonist was successfully distracted with infiltrating Po Town. Lillie, showing her develop character, stands up for Nebby and vows to protect it. Plumeria, having no choice, takes Lillie to the Aether Foundation where she is confronted by her mentally ill mother. She is lectured and spouted nonsense by Lusamine who has seemingly gone mad. This is when Lusamine's ill side is exposed to the protagonist... she takes Nebby from Lillie and traps him in a cage to use it to create a wormhole, not caring for the consequence that Nebby may die. Before the protagonist can stop her, she activates the wormhole and summons Nihiligo... however, before she can get away with her crimes, the protagonist battles her. No matter the outcome, Lusamine suddenly escapes with Guzma to Ultra Space. Lillie then recovers the now Evolved Nebby, Though Lillie became exceptionally worried and guilty because she had no clue what happened. Lillie then used her flaws to make her into a stronger person... she took on the look of a trainer and vowed to help Nebby and her Mother. Poni Island and Ultra Space Lillie and the protagonist seek help on Poni Island. they get it from the chief sailor and newly named Kahuna Hapu. Lillie and the protagonist retrieve the sacred flutes and then head up the Vast Poni Canyon while the protagonist completes all of his/her trials. At the top of the canyon, the stand in the shrine. Depending on the version, She and the protagonist will wait for a certain time and play the flutes to Summon either Solgaleo or Lunala. Much to Lillie's surprise, Nebby ended up evolving into Solgaleo or Lunala, depending on the version. She is overjoyed at Nebby being safe. Nebby then assists its two friends by leading them into Ultra Space. Lillie then confronts Guzma who is totally disgusted and shocked by what Lusamine truly wanted by coming to Ultra Space... Lillie then lectures her mother on how a mother should be. Though, Lusamine then combined with Nihiligo. Lusamine and the protagonist engage in one last battle. When the protagonist beats her, she tries to attack the two directly, yet Nebby saves them and knocks Lusamine out, knocking her out of her ill status as shown by her true nature being revealed when calling Lillie Beautiful, as opposed to calling her ugly before. Lillie is happy and then uses Nebby to let all five escape from Ultra Space. After this, Lillie understands that it's time for her Nebby to part, and then trusts the protagonist with taking care of Nebby after protagonist catches Nebby. Post Ultra Space Lillie isn't seen until the end of the game when she celebrates the protagonist's victory at becoming the first Champion of Alola. They go up to the ruins so they can thank Tapu Koko for saving Nebby and the protagonist. During this, Tapu Koko challenges the protagonist in a battle. regardless of the Result, Lillie and the protagonist will be amazed at the event and head back. During this, it may also be implied that Lillie loves the protagonist, or cares for him/her more than anyone else. Lillie then leaves Alola for two reasons. First, so she can become a strong-willed trainer. She mainly does this to seek help for Lusamine's condition through Bill who has endured a similar incident. Lillie implies that she isn't leaving forever and will come back one day. During this scene, Hau becomes quite upset and implies his love for Lillie. Depending on the protagonist, this may be the same for the protagonist. Lillie then leaves with a farewell. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Lillie is set to make an upcoming appearance in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. In the anime In the manga Lillie's Pokémon 600px-789Cosmog.png|Nebby (Cosmog, games) 037Vulpix_Alola_Dream.png|Snowy (Alolan Vulpix, anime) Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Damsel in distress Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Monster Tamers Category:Bond Creator Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Good Category:Bond Protector Category:Betrayed Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Genius Category:Cowards Category:Wealthy Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Elementals